Melissa George
Melissa Suzanne George est une actrice australienne née le 6 août 1976 à Perth (Australie-Occidentale). Biographie Melissa George est la fille de Pamela et Glenn George, respectivement infirmière et ouvrier du bâtiment. Elle est la deuxième d'une fratrie de quatre enfants. Durant son enfance, elle s’orientait plutôt vers une carrière sportive puisque, après avoir commencé à pratiquer la danse jazz, les claquettes et le ballet, elle est devenue championne de patin à roulettes en Australie. Elle a remporté deux médailles de bronze aux championnats nationaux et une médaille d’argent au championnat du monde junior en 1991. Adolescente, elle a été mannequin et fut sacrée modèle adolescent de l'année de l'Australie-Occidentale. Elle est remarquée par un agent de casting, ce qui lui permet de commencer sa carrière d’actrice à 16 ans dans la série télévisée australienne Summer Bay. Sa prestation pendant trois années dans cette série très populaire en Australie la rend célèbre dans son pays d'origine et lui vaut d'être récompensée par deux Logie Awards. Devenue adulte, elle s’est essayée à d’autres activités, comme réaliser une vidéo de fitness, créer une ligne de vêtements de nuit, An Angel at My Bedside (« un ange à mon chevet ») ou poser nue dans la version australienne de Playboy. Carrière En 1997, elle quitte l’Australie pour les États-Unis. Elle s'installe à Los Angeles et obtient de petits rôles pour le cinéma, notamment dans Dark City d'Alex Proyas, L'Anglais de Steven Soderbergh ou Mulholland Drive de David Lynch. Elle n'abandonne pas pour autant la télévision et apparait, entre 2003 et 2004, dans les séries Friends, Monk, Charmed et Alias où son interprétation de l’agent double Lauren Reed l'amène à une plus grande notoriété. Dès lors, Melissa George obtient des rôles plus importants au cinéma, en particulier dans des films fantastiques, d'horreur, ou des thrillers, comme le remake de Amityville et Dérapage en 2005, puis Turistas, 30 jours de nuit ou Triangle, entre 2006 et 2009. À la télévision, on la retrouve en 2008 dans plusieurs épisodes des séries En analyse et Grey's Anatomy et en 2010 dans Lie to Me. Elle est par ailleurs nominée aux Golden Globes Awards en 2009 dans la catégorie meilleure actrice dans un second rôle dans une série, une minisérie ou un téléfilm, pour son rôle dans En analyse. Vie Privée Melissa George était mariée depuis le 22 septembre 2000 au réalisateur et scénariste chilien Claudio Dabed déjà père d'une fille, Martina, née en 1995. Divorcée en 2011, elle est désormais en couple avec Jean-David Blanc, fondateur d'Allociné, avec qui elle a eu deux fils, Raphaël, le 6 janvier 20141 et Solal, le 3 novembre 2015. Le 7 septembre 2016, elle a été admise à l’hôpital Cochin (Paris), à la suite de violences conjugales. Filmographie Cinéma *''Dark City'' (1998) : May *''L'Anglais'' (The Limey) (1999) : Jennifer "Jenny" Wilson *''Bad Girls'' (Sugar & Spice) (2001) : Cleo Miller *''Mulholland Drive'' (2001) : Camilla Rhodes (dans le rêve) *''New Port South'' (2001) : Amanda *''Bye Bye Love'' (Down with Love) (2003) : Elkie *''Amityville'' (The Amityville Horror) (2005) : Kathy Lutz *''Dérapage'' (Derailed) (2005) : Deanna Schine *''Turistas'' (2006) : Pru Stagler *''Music Within'' (2007) : Christine *''Home Sick'' (2007) : la seconde call girl (non créditée) *''The Killing Gene'' (2007) : Helen Westcott *''30 Jours de nuit'' (30 Days of Night) (2007) *''Le Prix de la trahison'' (The Betrayed) (2008) : Jamie *''Devil's Eye'' (court-métrage) (2009) : Melissa *''Triangle'' (2009) : Jess *''Poursuite mortelle'' (A Lonely Place to Die) (2011) : Alison *''Swinging with the Finkels'' (2011) : Janet *''Between Us'' (2012) : Sharyl *''Felony'' (2013) : Julie Toohey Télévision *''Summer Bay'' (Home and Away) (1993-1996) : Angel Parrish *''Fable'' (1997) : Rex Fable *''Roar : La légende de Conor'' (Roar) (1997) : Molly *''Fréquence Crime'' (Murder Call), saison 1 épisode 6 (1997) : Petra Salinis *''Hollyweird'' (1998) : Caril Ann *''Les dessous de Palm Beach'' (Silk Stalkings), saison 8 épisode 19 (1999) : Fiona Grant *''Tales of the South Seas'' saison 1 épisode 14 (2000) : Kat *''Voleurs de charme'' (Thieves) (2001) : Rita *''Lost in Oz'' (2002) : Alex Wilder *''L.A. Confidential'' (2003) : Lynn Bracken *''Six Sexy'' (Coupling) (2003) : Susan *''Friends'' (2003) saison 9 épisodes 12 et 13 : Molly, babysitter de Ross et Rachel *''Monk'' saison 2 épisode 6 (2003) : Jenna Ryan *''Charmed'' saison 6 épisodes 1 et 2 (2003) : Freyja *''Alias'' (2003-2005) : Lauren Reed *''Two Twisted'' saison 1 épisode 1 (2006) : Mathilda Banks *''En analyse'' (In Treatment) (2008) : Laura Hill *''U.S. Attorney'' (2009) : Susan Shelle *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2008-2009) : Sadie Harris *''Le serpent de septembre'' (Second Chances) (2010) : Kate Fischer *''Lie to Me'' saison 2 épisodes 13, 15, 17 (2010) : Clara Musso *''La gifle'' (The Slap) (2011) : Rosie *''Bag of Bones (mini-series)'' (2011) : Mattie Devore *''Hunted'' (2012) : Sam Hunter *''Gothica'' (2013) : Fiona Hunter *''The Good Wife'' (2013-2014) : Marilyn Garbanza *''Dangerous Liaisons'' (2014) : Margot Belkin *''The Slap'' (2015) : Rosie *''Heartbeat'' (2016) : Alexandra Panttiere Documentaire *''Rollerboy'' (2011) Jeu vidéo *''Edge of Twilight'' : voix originale de Galina Vidéo *''Mindy, Body and Soul'' (1996) : cassette vidéo de fitness Récompenses et Nominations Récompenses *Saturn Award 2004 : trophée Cinescape Genre Face of the Future pour Alias (2001) *Logie Award **1994 : meilleure révélation pour Summer Bay (1988) **1995 : meilleure actrice la plus populaire pour Summer Bay (1988) **2012 : meilleure actrice pour La Gifle (2011) Nominations *Logie Award ** 1995 : Personnalité la plus notable dans une série télévisée dramatique pour Summer Bay (1988). **1995 : Actrice la plus populaire dans une série télévisée dramatique pour Summer Bay (1988). **1996 : Personnalité la plus notable dans une série télévisée dramatique pour Summer Bay (1988). **1996 : Actrice la plus populaire dans une série télévisée dramatique pour Summer Bay (1988). *51e cérémonie des Australian Film Institute Awards 2009 : Meilleure actrice dans une série, une mini-série ou un téléfilm pour En analyse (2008). *66e cérémonie des Golden Globes 2009 : Golden Globe de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle dans une série, une mini-série ou un téléfilm pour En analyse (2008). *2010 : Fright Meter Awards de la meilleure actrice dans un thriller fantastique pour Triangle (2009). *2011 : Fangoria Chainsaw Awards de la meilleure actrice dans un thriller fantastique pour Triangle (2009). *2012 : Festival de télévision de Monte-Carlo de la meilleure actrice dans une série dramatique pour La Gifle (2011). *2015 : Film Critics Circle of Australia Awards de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle dans un thriller pour Felony (2013). Anecdotes en:Melissa George Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Acteurs Grey's Anatomy